In recent years there has been a recognized and, therefore, growing need to accommodate the needs of those in wheelchairs on public transportation. One such type of public transportation is that of touring or “over the road” buses used for inter-city travel, which have their interior floors substantially higher off the ground than do transit buses. To accommodate the needs of those in wheelchairs on touring buses, a lift platform that can be stored in a compartment under the passenger seating area, such as a baggage compartment, of a tour bus has been proposed. In use, the compartment door is opened and the lift platform is actuated to the deployed position, wherein the lift platform extends outward from the bus. Once in the deployed position, the lift platform may be raised or lowered between ground level and the floor level of the bus. Once the passenger has boarded or deboarded the bus, the operator returns the lift platform to the deployed position, and then actuates the lift platform to the stowed position.